Almost Perfect Lies
by xxignoredxx
Summary: -"Do you still wish on stars, Fred?" "Sometimes, why?" FredXShaggy, slight AU, based on original cartoon from the 70's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **CDE is finally over, thank god. I had a dream about this a while ago, and the idea just wouldn't leave me a lone, so I decided to write it down and make it into a fanfiction. Whoo, another project that will take a year to complete.

I've never even thought of Scooby-Doo in this way before, let alone thought about writing a story for this fandom. I just need to write this though; it's so beautiful in my head.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and there will be a second part to this, so don't think I ended this story with a cliffhanger D:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Scooby-Doo or any trademarked thing mentioned. I just do this for shits and giggles.

**Summary: **_In Which _getting high is our new favourite passtime.

_~Everything you say is a sweet, perfect lie~_

**[][][][]**

I lifted myself into his window with such perfect ease it was almost funny. It's strange that I would even do something like this in the first place, but I guess that really shows how much of an impact he's had on me; on us all.

He was still asleep, which really wasn't a surprise. He's always asleep when I get here, no matter how long I wait. I lay down next to him, facing him, like I always did.

"Shaggy," I whispered softly. He snorted, twitching his nose. I stifled my laugh, even though this daily thing shouldn't be so funny anymore. I reached up and shook his shoulder lightly, whispering his name again.

"Shaggy, wake up."

He snorted again, rolling over and stretching out those long arms of his. Shaggy let out a long breath of air and turned his head lazily to me.

"Hey Fred, wha's'up?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to hold back a smile. I pushed myself off of his bed, pulling Shaggy up with me. "C'mon, it's nice outside. Let's find a good place."

Those brown eyes brightened immediately, and Shaggy pretty much bounced out of his bed and quickly put on some pants. I tried not to watch, but it's hard when your best friend sleeps naked all the time and doesn't care who sees. He messily put on a green tank top and shoved his feet into some worn-out sandals. To others, he would look like a hobo. To me, he looked perfect.

There was a sudden, loud bang from across the house and Shaggy froze. "Shit," he whispered, grabbing a small bag out of his dresser drawer and practically shoving it into my front pants pocket and pushing me into his messy closet.

"Dude, what the hell?" I said in an angry whisper as Shaggy started to close the closet door.

"I, like, forgot my mom was home dude. Just hide here for a minute, 'kay?"

"Dammit Shaggy," I said under my breath as he shut the door. A minute later, Shaggy's mom burst through his bedroom door without even knocking. The whole room was quiet and I had the urge to sneeze, itch my nose or fart; all of the three totally inappropriate.

"I thought I heard some voices in here." I could just see Shaggy's mom – blonde hair falling down her back, hands on her hips and heels that made her ridiculously tall. Her nose was probably turned up at the smell of Shag's room, but whatever. She smells like shit and perfume too.

"Nope, I was just talking to myself."

I heard a drawer open and by my brown haired friends' silence, it must have been the drawer the bag was in, which was now in my pocket.

Shaggy's mother clicked her tongue. "Fine, just don't laze around all day. Mow the yard, since it's nice outside. I'm going to bingo with the girls and then out to dinner, so behave."

The door slammed shut and after five seconds, Shaggy let out a long puff of air that I didn't realize he had been holding. He opened the closet door a second later, holding a finger up to his lips. I quietly detached myself from Shag's messy closet and we both made our way over to the window, quickly climbing out with ease. Shaggy quietly followed.

We crept along the side of Shag's house, keeping close to the bushes so that no one would see us from the street. Finally, we saw Shaggy's mom's car drive down the street in the opposite direction and my friend let out another breath of air, laughing slightly.

"Dude, let's go to the tree."

I nodded, following him to the sidewalk and casually strolling along with Shag. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a singly cloud, making it an extremely nice, early summer day. All I could smell was fresh cut grass, mud and blooming flowers. And Shaggy.

My favourite smell.

We got to the big, old oak tree about a block away from the school and sat down in the cool shade. Shaggy pulled the small bag out of his pocket, pulling a weed pipe out of the other. He stuffed the contents of the baggie into the bowl and lit it with his bright yellow lighter and took a long drag.

What? What did you think was in the bag?

The whole town knew that the gang smoked, but no one really made a fuss about it except for Shaggy's mom. We saved the town from so much shit over our high school years; they pretty much just turned the other cheek to our illegal pastime.

My friend took a long puff from the pipe, keeping the smoke in for a couple of seconds before blowing it slowly out of his lips, a relaxed smile spreading on his face. He passed the pipe to me and I lit the bowl again, taking a long puff and feeling almost immediately relaxed. Smoking pot didn't really do much to me anymore, especially since I do it so much with Shaggy. Daphne and Velma smoked, but not nearly as much as we did.

We kept passing the pipe back and forth before we smoked a whole bowl. It surprises me that Shag still gets high, considering he's being smoking since before the gang was even formed. Maybe it was all in his head, or maybe he just bought stronger stuff, I'll never know.

We sat there in comfortable silence, listening to the faint, happy screams of younger kids on the playground across the street.

I breathed in the sweet summer air and looked down at Shaggy, who was laying in the grass with his head near my knee, his eyes closed as if he was asleep.

"Hey Shag," I said while nudging his head with my knee. "Do you ever wish we could be young again?"

"Nope," Shaggy replied without missing a beat. I was taken aback slightly, since he really didn't put any thought into my question. I laughed a little.

"C'mon Shags, being young was awesome. Why wouldn't you want to go back?"

Shaggy shrugged as he opened his eyes, staring up at me. "Why would anyone wanna relive their childhood? Like, ours was pretty good, actually, so I'm cool with being old."

I sighed, resting my head on the tree trunk, squinting up at the bright sky, trying to watch the clouds race by. "Aren't you scared of getting old though?"

"Nope." Again, Shaggy didn't miss a beat.

Most of the time, I found myself wishing that I could be more like Shaggy; so carefree and sure with himself, so certain in my actions and having real _fun_ without even trying. Sometimes, I wish Shaggy had been born in the big city instead of this shitty, small town. At least in a big city Shags could have more, _real_ fun, not this makeshift fun that country kids create.

"You kno-ow, Fred," Shaggy suddenly said, his voice cracking slightly. "Why would I want to relive my perfect childhood? I grew up with good friends, a really good dog and a job, so why go and try to change that?"

I looked back down at Shaggy, slightly startled that he was looking back at me. His eyes were open wide, as if he has just told me the greatest discovery he would ever make in his entire life. The urge to reach down and run my fingers through his hair was overwhelming, but I somehow resisted.

When had these lazy afternoons turn into something so romantically one-sided? When had all these feelings for Shaggy sprout up? And why could I never make a move, or even try to show that I thought of Shaggy like more than a best friend?

Shaggy suddenly laughed really loud, which brought me out of my thoughts.

"What? What is it?" I asked, blushing a little and laughing nervously.

"Dude," Shaggy said between laughs. "You look like you need to fart or shit."

I laughed, hiding my face in my hands, trying to make it look like I thought what Shaggy said was really funny. In reality, I felt like crying and my face was probably redder than Shaggy's mom's lipstick. "Shag, I can't help what my thinking face looks like."

Shaggy just laughed some more, haphazardly trying to stand up, but failing. Finally, my friend was on his feet, staring at me with a red face and a smile on his lips.

"Dude, wanna go to the field?"

I took my hands away from my face and rolled my eyes, but that was unable to stop the small smile from forming on my mouth. Shaggy and I would go to the huge field behind the High School when we had nothing else to do, or if we had girls to make out with (). It was also a really great place to go when the 4th of July came around; the fireworks looked wicked awesome from there.

I nodded, standing up quickly. Shag's and I walked in comfortable silence, passing the playground, making scary faces at the really small kids. The kids screamed and ran back to their moms, Shaggy and I just laughing and enjoying the lazy, warm afternoon.

We finally made it to the field, casually walking over to our usual spot. We've been coming to the same spot since Middle School, so the area where we would lay in the grass didn't really grow grass anymore. But that was fine with me.

The sky was beginning to darken by then, but that was fine with us. Coolsville was far enough from the city that you could still see the stars at night, yet not too far that you feel like an ax-murderer would pop out from behind a tree and ax you to death.

We liked it here at night. It was peaceful and people didn't come here to bother us that often. Velma and Daphne would join us sometimes, but usually it was just me and Shaggy here, sitting in comfortable silence or having the kind of talks that only best friends could have in the middle of the night.

I let out a lazy sigh as I laid down in the dead grass, instantly getting comfortable. I heard Shaggy lay next to me, mirroring my sigh.

It was days like this where I wish I could just roll over and kiss Shaggy on the lips, or rest my head on his chest or whisper my true feelings to him. But, every time I got the courage to maybe try something, Shaggy would either fall asleep or I would actually roll over and wimp out at the last second.

Yay for being a huge pussy. Go me.

"Do you still wish on stars, Fred?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at the sky, faintly seeing the first star of the night. Shaggy must have seen it and made a wish, just like we did when we were kids.

I shrugged, rolling my head to look at Shaggy. "Sometimes, why?"

Shaggy shrugged back at me. "I don't know. I mean, I used to wish that Scooby would live forever, then it sorta came true, cause he lived to be 16, and man, that's old for a dog, y'know?"

I nodded, not saying anything. Even though Shag and I are best friends, the taller of us didn't open up like this very often, so I knew that I shouldn't talk when he did, or it would ruin the rare, magical moment.

"So," Shaggy continued. "I started wishing for stupid stuff, like true love. Do you think shit like that is real? Or do you think it's all movie crap that they try to force down our throats? Man, I really thought Velms and I had a chance, but," Shaggy ran his hand through his brown hair. "She was just too _smart_ for me, y'know?"

Shaggy rolled his head to look at me, so I nodded again. He just stared at me for a while, not saying anything, so I took that as my cue to say something.

"Velms just wasn't the one for you, man. Y'never know, the person who is meant to be with you for like, ever, is walking around right now, breathing and eating and doing other crap like that. They're out there, you just have to be patient and wait for them, y'know? Love is out there, you just have to wait for it."

He nodded, his brown eyes far away for a moment, so I looked back up at the twilight sky, seeing a few more stars just just a little bit ago. I would never admit this to Shaggy, but I wished on stars all the time. My wish was always the same.

_I wish Shaggy would open his eyes and see me._

I made that wish quietly to myself and rolled my head to look at Shaggy again, so was staring at me. I started, 99% sure my face was red again.

"D-do I have something on my face?" Smooth, stuttering is so fucking attractive. I rubbed at my cheek, trying to hide my blush.

Shaggy shook his head, still staring at me with a strange expression on his face, like he was trying to figure something out and he was _this_ close to figuring out the answer.

"Dude, can I try something?"

I nodded, my blush subsiding a little. I kept my eyes locked with his.

With a swift movement, Shaggy was on top of me, pinning me down by the shoulders, his legs tangled with mine. To be honest, I could have easily thrown Shaggy off me and beat the shit out of him, but that was the opposite of what I wanted to do.

My blush came back full force, my eyes widening. "S-shag, what's wrong?" Cool, even more stuttering.

Shaggy stayed silent, bringing his face closer to mind, closing his eyes. He stopped as our mouths were only half an inch apart.

"I'm gonna kiss you, dude," Shaggy said in a shaky whisper.

Then our mouths were together, and I swear all I could see were stars.

**[][][][]**

**A/N: **Wow, that was longer/shorter than I thought it was gonna be. Be sure to look out for part two, it will be longer than this part~

Want to leave a review? Want to fav it? Want to flame it? Well, you can do all three if you really want too.

Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you come back for the second part (:

**With love, ~xxignoredxx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, this shit took waaaaay too long to type. I'm so sorry that this took so long, I just got uninspired for a while, but then I wasn't. So, this is the end of my little story, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Happy reading :3

**FlyingPigMonkey: **you think everything is cute ):

**Animegirl1129: **Well, it always seemed really obvious to me that at least Shaggy was high all the time, but no one really seemed to address this in the fandom. I hope this belated chapter is good for you (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Scooby-Doo or any of the characters in the show, though I wish I did. I also don't own Florence Welsh, Florence and the Machine or her awesome song ShakeItOff.

_~It's Hard To Dance With The Devil On Your Back~_

**[][][][]**

Our lips were connected for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a second or two. I pulled away from Fred, his eyes still closed. For a panicky second, the thought of running away grazed my thoughts, but my legs just wouldn't move. Cemented, cast in stone.

His eyes slowly opened, small pools of sky blue meeting my own dirt coloured eyes. There was no expression on Fred's face.

_Damn, I just couldn't hide it anymore._

I remember the exact moment I fell in love with Fred. We were twelve and it was the hottest summer ever. Fred came over with a wheelbarrow full of water balloons, his orange swim-trunks hanging loosely on his thin hips. _With a huge smile, Fred challenged me to a water fight._

_'C'mon Shaggy! Are you scared I'll beat you?' Fred stuck his tongue out at me, picking up a water balloon._

_I huffed. 'No way, man! I can totally beat you!'_

_Fred laughed, grabbing another water balloon from the wheelbarrow and throwing it at me. I dodged it, the balloon zooming past me into my house, exploding on the wall behind me. 'What the hell Fred!'_

_My blonde friend laughed, shrugging his shoulders. 'Guess that means war, huh?'_

_I lunged forward, grabbing a couple of balloons from the wheelbarrow, throwing them as hard as I could at my still laughing friend. He tried dodging, but one hit in square in the face, exploding, drenching his hair, which then turned into a strawberry-blonde. _

_'Fred, you look so fucking stupid right now!' I laughed, nearly dropping my other water balloon, still clutched in my other hand. Fred crossed his arms over his bare chest, mock __pouting present on his full lips. _

_There wasn't anything particular special about Fred that day, but in that moment of my best friend standing in my front yard, a wheelbarrow full of water balloons, his upper half drenched and his lips pouted in such a perfect way, I fell in love._

"Shaggy?"

My thoughts ended, Fred's beautiful blue eyes coming back into my main focus – as if they weren't always my main focus. But instead of a blank expression on his face, confusion and worry was there. I pushed up off of Fred quickly, falling on my ass on the grass next to him. Smooth.

"Shaggy, are you okay?" Fred asked, sitting up quickly, reaching his hand out to my shoulder. I nodded, slightly confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's not like I fell very far, Fred."

Fred looked even more confused for a moment, giving me a peculiar look. "No, dude, you're crying."

Alarmed, I rubbed at my face and sure enough there were tears. Embarrassed, I blushed, trying to hide my face in my hand. _Smooth, you had a fucking flashback and started crying. Oh, and don't forget, you kissed your best friend. How dumber can you get?_

"Fred, I'm sorry, can we like, forget about this?"

It's not like I _could _actually forget about this, the turning point of my turning point. The very thing that had been haunting my beautiful nightmares since I was twelve. So many nights of waking up in a cold sweat; so many tears spilled; all the moments of wishing, hoping, praying to a god that's never there – all because of him. So, while I can ask Fred to forget this horrible, uncomfortable moment of exposure, I'll never forget this moment 'till the day I die an early death.

A hand gently placed on my knee caused me to look up from my hand, the tears seeming to finally stop flowing. Fred's sky-eyes filled my vision and it was almost enough to make me cry all over again. Worry and true concern were painted in his eyes, like he just couldn't figure out why I even had a reason to cry in the first place.

"Why would I forget about this?"

I sighed, rubbing my forehead, the urge to laugh, cry, scream and vomit all trying to get out of me. I let out a small, chocked chuckle. "Fred, you better not be fuckin' with me right now, 'cause I'll totally flip a shit."

Fred's hand disappeared from my knee, and I desperately wanted it back there, where it felt it belonged. I glanced down at his hands, which were now nervously twitching in his lap, then kept my gaze on his beautiful face. Worry was still present (which looked really wrong on his face; only smiles and laughter should be there), but the confusion was completely gone, which only caused me to be confused.

Looking down at his own hands, Fred took a deep breath, the nervous energy almost radiating off of him. "Y'know, Shags, I don't think I want to forget about this." Fred flicked his eyes up to mine, which suddenly seemed shy.

Quickly, I scooted closer to Fred, bumping our knees together, grabbing his hands from his lap. Fred let out a small squeak, an amazing blush gracing his cheeks. Fred kept his eyes locked into mine. Adrenaline made my heart thump almost painfully, my confidence rising slightly.

"Fred, you didn't mind me kissing you, right?" Fred nodded his head, his blush deepening. I continued. "Cool, 'cause I didn't mind kissing you either. In fact – " I brought my hand up to my best friend's cheek, my fingers tingling on top of the warmth from his blush. "- I think I want to kiss you again."

Slowly bringing my face closer to Fred, my eyes were just glued to his lips. I paused less than an inch away from my treasure, glancing back up at his jewels called eyes, silently asking if I could please fucking kiss him already. To my slight surprise, Fred closed the distance between us, bringing our lips together in a chaste kiss that sent fireworks to my brain and adrenaline to my heart. Nothing in my life could ever be as perfect as kissing my Fred. I don't think anything could even come close to compare.

Tentative fingers entwined in the hair on the back of my head, making our kiss deepen a little. My other hand held onto the back of Fred's neck, like if I let go for even a moment, he would run away forever.

My skin was getting hotter – already hotter than it was for this summer night. I needed more of Fred, I needed all of him. I slowly opened my mouth, shyly running my tongue along his closed lips, hoping that my friend would understand the message I was trying to ask him. Fred must has understood, because almost immediately his lips were eagerly open, letting me totally dominate his mouth in the most delicious of ways.

My teeth grazed Fred's bottom lip, and he let out a moan that made my pants a little tighter.

That moan broke me. With a half-moan, half-groan, I pushed Fred onto the grass, ripping my lips away from his and attacking his neck, sucking and biting. Fred gasped, clutching my hair and moaning.

I swear I could die at this moment and be totally fine with it.

I pushed myself up on my arms, above Fred. He let out a small whimper, sad I was no longer sucking on his neck. Before Fred could say anything to me, I whispered, "I've been in love with you since I was twelve."

Fred cocked his head to the side, looking a little annoyed and confused. "Are you serious?"

I laughed a little, his reaction just seeming so different than I ever thought it would be. "Yeah dude, I'm totally serious. I've been having wet-dreams about you for five years, man."

It was Fred's turn to laugh, his blush a little redder. "I've been in love with you since I was twelve, too."

The air seemed to leave my lungs and I collapsed into the crook of Fred's neck, a breathy laugh trying to escape from me. "Oh my god, we are so dumb." I laughed again, wrapping my arms around my love and smiling the biggest I probably ever had. "I love you so much, Fred."

Fred wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear, "Say it again."

The soft air from his whisper sent chills up my spine, a low moan barely escaping my lips. "I love you, Fred."

"Again."

Moan. "I love you."

"Again"

Another moan, my back arching slightly. "I – I love you Fred."

Small laughter. "Again, again."

I ripped my face away from Fred's neck, looking directly into his amazing blue eyes. "Don't tease me Fred, you know I love it." Before Fred got to say anything, I crashed my lips onto his, the need for my tongue to ask for permission nonexistent. We kissed and moaned and tried to get as close as our clothes would allow.

Grazing my lips on Fred's bottom lip, he moaned deep in his throat, arching his back into me. Our 'lower regions' rubbed against each other and I nearly cried out from the pleasure that ripped through me.

_Ohmygod, Fred is hard. For_ you. _He's hard and under you and letting you kiss him._

I growled, finally having enough. I thrust my hips forward, rubbing our erections together. Fred moan loudly and I was really glad that we weren't near any people, cause they would have totally heard that sinful sound only meant for me.

Blinded by pleasure, I thrust my hips forward again, in a jerky, awkward way. Fred thrust upward to meet with me. I nearly collapsed from the fact that my blonde friend was even under me, let alone thrusting his erect penis in alignment with my own.

Thrusting forward again, I attached my lips to Fred's neck, nipping and sucking and surely leaving some dark hickey's. He thrust his hips upward again, meeting my downward grind, causing the most sinful, amazing, addictive friction I have ever felt in my life. Our rhythmic thrust kept getting faster, harder, even more addicting.

Even though it was just dry-humping, and we were fully clothed, and less than an hour ago we were getting high under a tree, I wouldn't have traded this moment for the world.

Eventually, I just couldn't hold on any longer. I could feel my climax building fast, and the fact that Fred seemed to be close too was just making it harder to hold it off. I brought my face out of Fred's neck, somehow managing to hold my face up above Fred's.

One look at that beautiful face, covered in sweat and in the most delicious, naughty type of pain sent me over the edge so fast I could hardly choke out a "F-Fred, oh god!"

I came hard in my pants, Fred coming soon after with a "Sha-Shaggy!" that almost made me hard all over again. I collapsed next to Fred on the grass, not really looking forward to the walk home with cold come in my pants.

Our breathing and heart-rates finally slowed and I dared a glance at Fred, who just so happened to be stealing a glance at me. We laughed, entwining our fingers together so naturally that I couldn't figure out why we never had done this before, why we had decided that hiding the love we have for each other seemed like a good idea, when really it was the most idiotic thing I had ever done in my life.

I kept looking at Fred, feeling so complete. "So, Fred..?"

"Yeah Shaggy?" Fred replied with laughter laced in his voice. He looked over at me, one eyebrow cocked.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Fred laughed so hard and so loud. Planting a chaste kiss on my cheek, my love excitedly nodded 'yes', squeezing my hand tightly.

I guess wishing on stars does pay off.

**[][][][]**

FINALLY DONE! D:

Oh wow, I'm so sorry that this took so terribly long. Let me say a couple of things and you can forever leave this.

I wanted Shaggy to not be so dumb. I feel like he's always played as the idiot, but I don't see him that way. I think he just doesn't think things all the way through sometimes, but I really do think he's smart. That's my opinion, at least.

Also, I'm not very good at writing lemons. I've only posted one before, and wrote only a couple in old notebooks before that. I hope it was okay. I was gonna to a full on hand-job thing, but I thought this was a little better.

Also, I might do an epilogue if you guys want. It's just a little idea floating around my brain, but let me know if you want more. For now, it will be labeled at complete.

Thank you all for reading this, it means so much to me 3

**With much love, ~xxignoredxx**


End file.
